Tasha Robinson
|first episode = Second Impressions |latest episode = Coffee Girl |residence = PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York |age= 13-15 |gender= female |friends = |enemies = Julia Cooper Rita Finucci |hair color = Moderate vermilion |eye color = Luminous vivid amber |galactic identity = Robo Tasha |occupation= Student Galactic Robot |species=Human |relatives= Mr. and Mrs. Robinson Eva Robinson (younger sister) Jane Robinson (sister) |affiliations = Herald Indie Girls Pinypons Galactic Beings }} is one of the main protagonists of PINY Institute of New York. Tasha is a student at PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York in New York. Appearance Tasha has moderate vermilion hair and luminous vivid amber eyes. Like the rest of the female main characters, Tasha is usually seen wearing two different outfits in the series. Her most common outfit would be a luminous vivid amber dress with black and luminous vivid amber striped skirt underneath a green and white jacket. She wears very pale amber leggings. On her feet is a pair of luminous vivid amber mid-heel boots with deep amber heels, quarter, and laces. Her hair would be styled into an afro with bangs. On her head, she would wear a vivid spring green and pale, light grayish spring green colors headband with a pale amber wing decoration at each ends. Her second outfit would be a light brilliant amber jacket underneath a pale amber blouse. She wears a moderate sea green skirt with white stripes and a dark amber belt. On her feet would be a pair of brilliant amber mid-heel boots with dark amber heels, welt, and laces, white toe cap, and moderate spring green tongue. The boots have a green with black and luminous vivid amber in the inside star on each sides. Her hair would be styled into dreadlocks with bangs. On her head, she would also wears the same vivid spring green and pale, light grayish spring green colors headband but with the star decoration at each ends instead of wings. Personality Tasha is a snappy, loyal, and self-confident singer. She is one of Michelle's friends and a part of the Indie Girls. Tasha is natural and brash but makes the perfect friend any girl would want. With her, the fun is guaranteed. She is a great companion and absolutely loyal to her friends. Tasha is very passionate about music and singing and has a voice that is hard to forget. Sightings Episodes Books and Comics Other Trivia * Tasha is the second person to have her hair changed the first is Michelle. * Her symbolic motifs are a star and a wing. This is a reference to Tasha's dream of being a star (to be specific to be a famous singer) and she follows it by "letting her dream take flight". * It seems that Tasha and her family have Afro-American origins. ** This is backed when Eva Robinson uses the word "Mama", a common word that Afro-Americans use. * So far Tasha and Will are the only main characters whose name isn't in an episode title. * Tasha and Dory are the only characters out of the main 6 to be part of the Indie Girls and the Beautiful People. * Tasha is an abbreviation of Natasha - the Russian form of the English name : Natalie 'Born at Christmas.' fr:Tasha Robinson Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Celebrities Category:Members of Herald Category:Indie Girls Category:Members of Robinson family Category:Future Singers Category:Spies Category:Galactic Hero